


Princess of Wind

by WorldofBooks13



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Canon Divergence, Children of Characters, Crossover, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Spoiler Warning: A Court of Silver Flames, Time Travel, though it will be relatively minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldofBooks13/pseuds/WorldofBooks13
Summary: Wyrd marks once again connect Erilea with a world outside its borders, creating a portal and stealing the second son of the High Lord and Lady of the Night Court, Ayden Archeron, from his home in Velaris and leaving him in the Oakwald forest where the heir of Terrasen plays.Ten years later both Terrasen and the Night Court are connected again as nine people from the two worlds are thrown into the past. With time racing against them these chosen nine must return to their time and worlds before the fabrics of reality are permanently torn and the future of their homes is lost.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Original Character Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue (In which a young boy finds himself stuck in another world)

Deep within the Oakwald forest a young princess sat holding court amongst her friends, laughing with crowns of flowers in their hair and mud stains on their fine clothes. This was their safe space after all, a clearing where no monsters could find and hurt them, a clearing where the little folk stood guard watching the children under their queen’s orders.

“Look,” a child shouted, her silvery white hair falling around her face as she bent down to examine a partially curious find.

The child’s elder cousin came first, her wavy brown hair sticking out in all angles and mixed with twigs and leaves, a by-product from wrestling with a younger girl who shared the same blue eyes ringed with gold as her and the silver hair child. A truly unique and astonishing thing for half of the six children in the clearing to have.

“What are those?” a brown eyed boy asked, his golden hair accessorized by a crown of wildflowers.

“I don’t know, but they're glowing,” the brown haired girl said as she peered over the shoulder of her silver haired cousin.

“What’s glowing,” a dark eyed child asked as she pranced over, her long black hair bouncing around her face and tangling in the flowers on her head.

“This,” the silver haired girl said, the other children standing behind her and staring at the marks as they steadily began glowing brighter.

In the next second an event happened that would change the children forever: the marks on the ground grew brighter until they engulfed the clearing in a bright light before a portal appeared in front of them. With it the portal brought a raging wind that pulled the flower crowns from the children’s hair, before dragging them towards it. The children began screaming as they tried to get away, their efforts in vain as they were only pulled closer and closer.

That was until two figures appeared in the clearing, a queen and her consort. Faster and stronger than the raging wind the couple ran towards the children. The male pulled them to safety, while the female smeared one of the glowing marks with her finger, closing the portal and leaving the clearing in a calm peaceful silence.

“Momma,” the silver haired child called, running towards the fae queen.

“Elea,” the female whispered holding her daughter close in her arms, “are you hurt?”

“No,” Elea said, sniffing as tears ran down her face.

“Sweetheart,” the woman crooned, “It’s okay. You’re safe now, everyone is safe.”

“They are?” Elea asked, as her mother dried the tears in her eyes.

“They are sweetheart, see they are with dad right now,” the female said, pointing to the other five children who were with the silver haired male. Elea ran over to them giving her cousins and friends hugs as the female followed behind.

“Fireheart,” the male said, drawing the female away from the children, “What was that?”

“A portal to another realm. Something that should not be able to exist,” she said, a frown on her face as she looked to wear the portal had been.

Her mate followed her gaze looking towards the location, hidden behind a pile of rocks. A twitching movement had caught both of their eyes, a figure moved beyond the rocks.

“Children, come here,” the female said, putting herself between them and the moving figure as the male walked towards the small figure. 

“Aunty Aelin, what is it,” the dark eyed girl asked.

“A little movement Marion, nothing to worry about. Uncle Rowan is taking care of it now,” Aelin said, while carefully wrapping a ring of fire around the children behind her. A safety precaution should anything chose to charge at them.

Rowan on the other hand was investigating the storage movements, standing mere steps away from the figure lying on the forest floor. As he cautiously observed it the figure began to sift more, rolling over until Rowan saw a dark haired child laying on the ground before him.

“Fireheart, you need to see this,” Rowan said as he slowly walked over and knelt down to check on the child.

Aelin turned to the children, checking to make sure they were still safe inside her circle of flames. When she was sure that they were safe Aelin walked towards her mate, cautiously looking around for any threats.

Reaching her mate, she put a hand on his shoulder and leaned over to look at the boy. As she studied him further Aelin saw pointed ears poking out from the child’s midnight blue hair and fine make of the tunic that he wore. A child from a well of family then, possibly one of noble birth, though she had never seen anyone who looked like him before. 

“Rowan, what do you think?” Aelin asked, frowning while she studied the child. He couldn’t be more than ten, only two years older than Elea, her own daughter.

“I don’t know Aelin, but whoever he is, his parents must be worried out of their minds. I know that I would if Elea disappeared,” Rowan said, giving the child a concerned look.

“Gods, please don’t even mention that, I could never imagine losing Elea,” Aelin said, shuddering at the thought, “We should check on him, he looks like he is alive, but there could be problems we can’t see right now.”

Aelin let her hand drop from Rowan’s shoulder as she began walking towards the boy. Rowan stayed behind carefully watching and preparing to move if anything happened. When Aelin reached the boy she carefully knelt by his side and examined him, looking for any injuries or dangers to either the child or her and her family . 

After she judged that not thing was out of the ordinary, Aelin began to gently push on his shoulder to wake him. He stirred a few moments and then opened his pale blue eyes. The child looked around for a second before his eyes met hers in a look of pure terror. 

“Who are you,” the boy stammered as he backed up away from Aelin. Unfortunately for him a tree blocked his escape.

“My name is Aelin and this is my mate Rowan,” Aelin said, sitting on the ground in a relaxed manner, as to not appear threatening to the child, “who are you?”

“Ayden,” the boy said, still sitting curled up against a tree, “What happened to me? Where am I?” Ayden asked, a desperation seeping into his voice.

“A portal, I don’t know how but you came through a portal and into our home,” Aelin said, feeling guilty that she couldn’t give Ayden a better answer. She knew all too well what it was like to suddenly be separated from family at such a young age.

“A portal to your home,” the boy said, looking around the forest, “where is your home?”

“Terrasen.”


	2. Loneliness and the Problem with Social Interaction

A warm summer sun shone down on the field of kingsflame that surrounded the capital city of Terrasen. Many would have seen the beautiful weather as a sign that today was blessed, after all  
who wouldn’t think that a birthday on such a beautiful day would be a wonderful thing to have. 

Normally Elea would have agreed with them, enjoying the warm sun and the fresh summer air on her birthday as she celebrated one of her few days of freedom in the year, however this year was different. This year one of her closest friends was halfway across the world. 

Ayden had left Terrasen almost four months ago in search of a way back to his homeworld. A rather sudden and unexpected choice that he told her about mere days before he left, one that she couldn’t help but think was her fault. Especially with the conversation that they had the day prior to his announcement. 

Before she could go deeper into the memories of that day, multiple footsteps and cheerful voices came up behind her, disturbing the silence of the fields. Elea turned and saw Marion and Aubree walking up to her, both of them already dressed for the party that was set to happen at sunset.

“Elea,” Marion said, waving when she saw her looking at them, “happy birthday.”

“Thank you,” Elea responded, giving her friend a small smile.

“I would say happy birthday too,” Aubree said, “but I’m not quite sure that your appearance matches that statement.”

Marion elbowed Aubree and she let out a pained noise, while Elea snorted at the statement. Aubree wasn’t wrong though, Elea’s dress had seen far better days and her hair could use a nice brushing to tame the wind blown silver strands.

“Be nice,” Marion said before turning to Elea, “She isn’t wrong though. We have to be at a formal party in an hour and you haven’t even started to get ready.”

“I really don’t want to go and deal with the people who will be there,” Elea said, frowning as she played with a flower at her feet, “especially when Ayden won't be there to aid in my escape from unwanted suitors.”

“Well there are other people in this castle who would be more than happy to assist you,” Aubree said, giving Elea a wink.

“Funny, but unless one of you wants to deal with your own suitors as well as mine I might be out of luck.”

“Oh I wasn’t talking about us, we have enough of a problem already. I was talking about a certain stableboy who had a crush on you for years,” Aubree said, sending Elea a suggestive wink.

“Gross,” Eleas said, shivering at the thought, “Not only is he three years younger than me, but he’s too shy to do anything against certain lords.”

“Well then, I guess we are out of options,” Aubree said.

“Why don’t we get one of your brothers to help?” Marion said, reclining on the grass next to Elea.

“I would ask my brothers, but one if far too engrossed with his boyfriend to care and the other is far too young to be of any assistance,” Aubree said.

“Oh right, I almost forgot about that,” Marion said, cringing. 

“You almost forgot about it, oh right because they don’t spend all hours of the day making lovey eyes at each other in your house,” Aubree said, laying back in the grass with a groan. 

“Why, you jealous that you're single and they're not,” Marion said, shrieking as Aubree lunged at her. 

“Oh boy,” Elea said, laughing at the scene, “You two do realize that our mother will kill us if you destroy your dresses.”

“Fair point,” Marion said, pushing Aubree off to the side and standing up, “we wouldn’t want to upset our parents now would we.”

“I know what you're doing,” Aubree said, glaring at Marion, “but I let it slide for now, mostly because it's Elea's birthday.”

“Let’s go then,” Marion said, grabbing Elea’s hand and pulling her up, “Aubree are you ready?”

“Yes,” Aubree said standing up.

She stood a few feet in front of them and carefully shifted, growing a pair of large wings from her back. It was a trick Ayden taught her years ago, though Aubree preferred to use feathered wings over Ayden’s illyrian ones. 

While Aubree picked up Marion and began to lift them both into the air, Elea transformed into her animal form, a white-tailed hawk, in a flash of bright light. 

The three of them flew across the city and towards the upper levels of the palace where the royal family’s wing of the palace was. Elea arrived first and shifted back on her balcony, walking into her room to give Aubree space to land.

When they walked into her room Elea was already in her closet, changing into the dress that sat on a mannequin in the middle of the room. It was one of her favorite dresses, with its loose flowing skirts and delicate gold embroidery, making it look like flames glimmered among the dark green fabric of the gown.

Not long after Elea finished dressing and putting her hair in a half up braid, a knock sounded on her bedroom door. Marion opened it and promptly curtsied to the figure before she motioned for  
Aubree to leave the room with her. Elea’s mother walked in as they left, closing the door behind her with one hand while holding a box with the other. 

“Mom,” Elea said, standing up from her chair.

“Elea, darling,” Aelin said, giving her daughter a hug, or the best attempt of a hug that she could give with her pregnant belly, “how are you doing?”

“Okay,” Elea said, Aelin raised her eyebrow at the response, “Ayden sent me a letter saying that he will visit in a few weeks. I’m happy that I will get to see him soon, but I wish he could be here now. I don’t think I’ve ever made it through a ball without him at my side. Gods it sound so stupid say it out loud,” Elea said burrying her face in her hands.

“It doesn’t sweetheart,” Aelin said, guiding Elea to sit back down in her chair, “you miss your friend and the way you two supported each other in formal events. The loneliness you feel won't go away but spending time with your court may help you feel better, it helps me when I am separated from your father.”

“Yes, but you two don’t leave off on a bad note,” Elea grumbled.

“I wish,” Aelin said, moving around to place the box she was holding on Elea’s vanity, “your father and I have had many disagreements through the years, however we have found that the best thing to do is speak to the other and apologize for our mistakes.”

“Do you think that he will forgive me?” Elea asked, a hope forming within her.

“I can’t tell you Elea, that will be between you and him. For now what you should focus on is enjoying your birthday and spending time with your friends,” Aelin said, a smile on her face.

“Ok,” Elea said, willing to try and enjoy her evening, “So what’s in the box?”

“A birthday surprise, one fit for a princess who is coming of age,” Aelin said as she pushed the box towards Elea.

Elea carefully opened the lid to reveal a beautiful tiara, one made of twisted gold with a single petal of kingsflame embedded in a piece of glass at the center. The crown was a subdued version of the one her mother wore now, one that showed her to the world as her mother’s daughter and the heir of Terrasen.

“It’s beautiful,” Elea said, delicately picking it up.

“Your father and I made it out of the petal of a kingsflame flower that bloomed closest to the city when they first appeared twenty years ago. We picked it knowing that one day we would give it to our child one day,” Aelin said, gently picking the crown from Elea’s hands and moving to place it on her head, “you are the future of Terrasen Elea and you will do wonderful things for our people.”

“Thank you,” Elea said, smiling at her mother's words.

“Of course sweetheart, now let's get down to the ballroom before we are late. We wouldn’t want to give our guests a bad impression now would we.”

Elea stood from her chair, laughing at her mother’s words. They walked from her bedroom side by side until they reached the doors to the ballroom entrance where her father waited. 

Rowan turned and smiled as he saw his wife and daughter approach the entrance, the sound of chatter coming from the open ballroom doors behind them. He stepped forwards and gave Elea a  
hug, telling her happy birthday as he did so. She smiled and hugged him back, a far cheerier response than the one she gave him this morning.

“Feeling better,” Rowan asked.

“Yes, mom talked to me and it helped,” Elea said, smiling and ready to face the night ahead. 

“Good,” Rowan said before turning to Aelin, “Fireheart,” he said with a smile, pulling her in for a kiss, his hand resting over hers on her pregnant belly. 

Elea fake gagged and turned away from her parents, grossed out by their very public display of affection. She only turned back towards the door when she heard her parents laughing together. 

“It’s not funny,” Elea grumbled.

“Oh, but it is sweetheart,” Aelin said, her hand curling around her mate’s arm.

“Let’s just go before you embarrass me further,” Elea said, walking towards the door.

Her parents turned and walked in front of her, a hush falling over the ballroom as they were introduced to the crowd. Elea stayed behind in the doorway, waiting for the page to signal her that it  
was time for her entrance. When he finally did Elea stepped forwards and into the lights of the ballroom.


	3. Dancing and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Important Note: From the next chapter on this story will contain spoilers for A Court of Silver Flames***

“Presenting her highness, Princess Eleanor Whitethorn Galathynius, Crown Princess of Terrasen,” the page boy said to the crowd as Elea slowly walked down the stairs.

It was a nerve wracking feeling to have all eyes on her, one that she still hadn’t gotten over in the many balls she had attended throughout her life. As Elea continued down the stairs a figure appeared, her elder cousin Eloise, who Elea had chosen to do the first dance of the ball with, appeared by the side of the stairs. 

The first dance, one that could say many things about political and other relationships, was not one that Elea wanted to worry over, so she’d simply asked her cousin to do the honors. A cousin who already held high favor in Terrasen’s court and was out of the question for a relationship with Elea, both from the blood they shared and the relationship she held with a princess of another kingdom. 

When she reached the bottom step Elea accepted Eloise’s arm and they walked to the center of the ball room. A minuet began to play as Elea and Eloise danced the first dance, surrounded by other couples who moved around the floor in a swirl of skirts.

“I’m surprised Marion and Aubree were able to get you here,” Eloise said, “you seemed to be very content to spend the day alone and brooding this morning.”

“Well it is my birthday, and they had enough playful banter to drag me out of the fields,” Elea said, “though they didn’t give a solution to the real problem here: my many suitors and the lack of backup I have.”

“Good luck with that,” Eloise said, quietly laughing, “I’m going to find whatever corner Marva is hiding in and join her as soon as this dance is over.”

“Wow, leaving me to the wolves are you?”

“I doubt there's anything a few flickers of fire can’t stop,” Eloise said with a conspiratorial smile, “they're more like sheep in a wolves clothing anyways, a few sparks of fire and they run for the hills.”

“I wish, but my parents would have my head if I did anything like that,” Elea said, “can’t make bad relations with other kingdoms after all.”

“If you say so,” Eloise said, her eyes flickering over something before she mumbled something legible under her breath.

“What is it?” Elea asked, curious about the words she could not hear even with her fae ears.

“Nothing,” Eloise said in a sing-song voice, “I just saw a, um, friendly face.”

“And who would this friendly face be.”

“That is for me to know and you to learn,” Eloise said, pulling away from Elea and curtseying as the dance finished.

“Eloise, wait who was that?” Elea asked, her question going unanswered as Eloise slipped away and a forgien lord came up to her.

“Excuse me, your highness, but would you do the honor of joining me in the next dance?” he asked.

“You may,” Elea said, extending her hand so that he could lead her onto the dance floor. 

Even as he led her away Elea scanned the crowd, looking for the person who startled Eloise. After a few moments no one caught her eye and she returned her attention to the lord.

“My name is Lord Jacob of Adarlan, it is a pleasure to meet your highness, allow me to wish you a happy birthday” he said, his eyes holding a sincerity that many others lacked.

“Thank you, it is a pleasure to meet you as well Lord Jacob. Was your journey to Terrasen pleasant?” Elea asked, more willing than normal to participate in this conversation.

“It was your highness, I am greatly enjoying the cooler weather of Terrasen. Adarlan becomes far too hot at this time of the year.”

“I’ll have to take your word for that, I’m afraid that I have only visited Adarlan in the winter,” Elea said, enjoying a conversation that didn’t revolve around politics or no so subtlety trying to  
arrange a marriage for once.

“We should come some time, I’m sure a princess of fire like yourself would enjoy the sun,” Lord Jacob said, a smile on his face. 

“We shall see,” Elea said with a laugh, “I’m afraid that court life is keeping me far too busy at the moment. Perhaps I will travel next year when I have more free time.”

Their pleasantries continued through the dance, Lord Jacob proving himself to be a very intriguing man with mentions of his adventures around the continent. Elea found herself enjoying his  
tales, perhaps she would talk to him again, not as a potential suitor, but as a friend with which she could share stories and get away from the bustle of court life.

When their dance ended yet another person walked up to her, continuing a cycle that went on for three more dances, with each one of her partners becoming far less interesting and far more bold than the last. 

Elea was going on her final bit of patience as a lord who frequently asked her to dance at balls, and acted far too boldly and inappropriately when dancing, asked for her to dance the next dance with him. She was about to reluctantly accept him when a familiar presence stepped up behind her.

“I believe that her highness has already promised this dance to me,” a male voice said behind her, causing Elea to smile.

“But,” the lord said, unable to for a proper sentence.

“Please excuse my forgetfulness,” Elea said, cutting him off before he could form any excuse, “I did indeed promise this dance to Sir Ayden and I believe that I need to fulfill my promise.”

“Of course, your highness,” the lord said, bowing before walking away with a scowl on his face.

“Well princess it looks like it’s time for our dance,” Ayden said offering her arm.

For the first time tonight Elea happily grabbed the arm of her partner and walked onto the dance floor. As they stood waiting for the other couples to join them, Ayden wrapped one arm around her waist and held her hand with the other as the first notes of a waltz were played.

“I didn’t realize you would be back so soon,” Elea said, unsure of how to begin this conversation.

“I sent you a letter telling you I would arrive in a few weeks, didn’t I,” Ayden asked.

“You did but it only arrived a few days ago,” Elea said.

“I guess I forgot to factor in the time it takes a letter to be sent when writing it,” Ayden said, “I meant for you to know that I would return by your birthday, I know how stressful these balls can be for you.”

“Ayden,” Elea said, her voice trailing off as she tried to figure out what to say.

“What is it Lea?”

“I’m sorry for what I told you before you left, that I wouldn’t be able to hold our promise. I know how important it is for you to find your family again, and I-” her voice cracked and before she could say anything Ayden pulled her closer into a semblance of a hug while they continued to dance.

“I don’t blame you Lea, I know that your loyalty and time always belong to you people first. I understand what you have to do,” Ayden said, understanding and forgiveness in his voice.

“But it doesn’t make it right Ayden, I made a promise to you when we were kids and I am breaking that promise to you, how can you forgive me for that,” Elea asked, her voice cracking.

“I am forgiving you because you haven’t broken your promise Lea.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, sniffing as she tried to stop her tears from falling.

“You promised me that you shall search the world to help me find my family after you turn eighteen and when you are able to. You may have turned eighteen, but you are not yet able. Not when your people still need you to help protect them and lead them in the coming conflicts,” Ayden said, drawing his hand from her back up to her face to wipe away the tears in her eyes.

“I…” Elea said

“Hey, don’t cry,” Ayden said, moving his hand back down to her back to rub soothing circles, “I don’t know what your friends, let alone your parents, would do to me if they saw that I made you cry on your birthday.”

Elea laughed as she buried her face into his shirt, resting her forehead against the left side of his chest were the tattoos marking their promise lay under his black tunic. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, loud enough for only him to hear, “you mean more to me than anything else and I promise that once this conflict is solved I will travel the world with you.”

“I know you will Elea,” Ayden said, tilting her chin up to face him, a warm smile on his face, “Now I do believe that you should be enjoying your birthday ball.”

“And I shall,” Elea said, whipping away her tears before placing her left hand back on Ayden’s shoulder.

As they danced around the ballroom Elea relished in his comfortable presence and the familiarity of his scent. Without even realizing it he had calmed her down and erased her nerves, with Ayden by her side Elea felt like she could face anything in the world.

When the waltz came to an end, Elea let Ayden lead her off of the dance floor and towards a more remote part of the ballroom where chairs and sofas sat for tired guests to rest their feet. 

Finally out of the spotlight Elea slumped down on one of the sofas, Ayden sitting down next to her. Her moment of relative solitude ended as Eloise and Marva soon joined them, leaving the dark  
corner of the ballroom that they had been hiding in behind.

“I’m assuming Ayden is what caused your surprise,” Elea said.

“You assume correctly,” Eloise said, while curling up into Marva’s side.

“I can’t blame you for keeping it quiet, but maybe don’t leave me so on the edge next time.”

“I’ll try, but I can’t promise anything if someone randomly pops into my mind again,” Eloise said, giving Ayden a pointed glare.

“What, you were going to tell her and ruin the surprise,” Ayden said, his hands raised defensively in the air.

“What’s going on here?” Marion asked, walking up to the group and stopping any further arguments.

“We were discussing Ayden’s little surprise entrance,” Marva said.

“Oh, I saw that. It thoroughly amused many members of the court,” Marion said.

“I’m glad that we brought som-” 

“What is that,” Marva said, cutting Ayden off.

“What is what?” Marion asked.

“That,” Marva said, pointing to the glowing marks on the floor.

Before anyone could respond a faint glowing bagan around their feet before spreading to form a bubble around them. Elea shot up from the bench watching the ground in horror as dozens of wyrd marks appeared on it, “Wyrdmarks,” Elea said, trying and failing to rub them away with her foot.

All of them tried their hardest to break through but everything from magic to iron nails failed to pierce the barrier and by the time other members of the ball saw the light surrounding them it was too late. 

The portal had already flashed its final light as it pulled the five figures out of their world and into the place between. A place where three were taken to a time where a young queen and her court prepared to take down a dark king’s tower, while the other two fell into the threads of another world, where seven high lords were trapped under the thumb of a wicked woman.


	4. Family Time with a Twist

Alivia ran through the halls of her Aunt and Uncle’s estate on the sidra river, chasing after her five year old cousin, Esther. The five year old had somehow managed to get into Feyre’s paints and was now sprinting around the house giggling uncontrollably and flinging bright colors on everything in her path. 

When Esther turned around a corner and ran straight into her older brother Nyx’s legs, Alivia was finally able to catch the young female before she could make it into the long hallway where Feyre kept her most beloved paintings, including the ever expanding family portrait.

Nyx raised an eyebrow at the state of his sister and cousin as Alivia removed the two cans of paint from Esther’s hands, placing them on a nearby window ledge before gently grabbing Esther’s hand and leading her towards the staircase.

“Need any help Liv?” Nyx asked, giving her an amused smile.

“Could you mind cleaning up the paint while I get Esther through a bath,” Alivia said, carefully moving Esther away from the paint that she was trying to retch.

“With pleasure,” Nyx said, before snapping his fingers and removing all signs of the mess from the hallways.

“Show off,” Alivia grumbled under her breath before leading a reluctant Esther up stairs, Nyx’s laughter following her up the stairs.

When she finally got Esther into her bathroom Alivia started a bath and began the process of cleaning the paint off of the girl’s skin and wings. A long and tedious process considering her numerous attempts to escape the bath and her unwillingness to be cleaned.

After a half an hour of struggle Esther was cleaned and playing in the living room under Nyx’s supervision while Alivia attempted to get as much paint as she could from her clothing and skin. When she was as clean as she could be, Alivia walked back down stairs, ready to deal with her youngest cousin’s energetic attitude only to find her quietly playing in the corner.

“How do you do that?” Alivia asked, plopping down on the sofa next to him.

“Do what?” he asked, looking up from what looked distinctly like one of Alivia’s favorite romance novels. 

“Calm her down so easily,” Alivia said while attempting to see the title of the book he was reading to confirm her suspicions.

“Well I happened to have so help from a wonderful cousin who ran her ragged around the house,” Nyx said, flashing her a smile and not so subtle hiding the book from her view.

“Try again, she never runs out of energy so easily.”

“Fine, I may or may not have threatened to tell my mom about the paints unless she calmed down,” Nyx said.

“Threatening your sister,” Alivia clicked her tongue, “I wonder what you mother would think about that.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Well I can’t promise anything,” she drawled, studying the remaining flecks of paint under her nails, “ but I might keep quiet if you show me the book you are reading.”

Nyx stared at her, as if he was debating his options before he reluctantly said, “Fine,” and handed Alivia his book.

Alivia read the title and smiled, it was indeed her favorite book and one of the more risky ones in her collection. She gave her cousin a knowing smile, only to see his cheeks blush a light pink, “I didn’t know you were into this type of book.”

“Hush,” Nyx said, “I finished most of the other books in the library so there weren't many options in the house.”

“And you couldn’t use your power to go find some more books,” Alivia said, handing the book back to him, “it’s not a problem you know, if you enjoy these books. I have plenty that I could recommend to you.”

At that point Nyx’s face was a deeper shade of red than she had ever seen before and Alivia couldn’t help but laugh at his expression, that was until she noticed the empty corner where Esther had been playing.

It seemed that Esther had decided to slip away while they were distracted, though she didn’t get far before she ran straight into the legs of another one of her cousins.

“What’s going on here?” Colin asked, eyeing the interaction between his sister and cousin.

“Nyx and I were just talking about book preferences,” Alivia said, sending Nyx and teasing smirk.

“Did she subject you to talk about her favorite books?” Colin asked, his blue eyes simmering with pity.

“Something like that,” Nyx muttered, refusing to look either of them in the eye.

“So,” Alivia said, changing the conversation for Nyx’s sake, “What brings you here? I thought you were with dad in the camps.”

“I was but Aunt Feyre came and told me to come here, something about Aunt Elain having a vision,” Colin said, escorting Esther back into the living room.

“What was it about?” Nyx asked, settling back down onto the sofa, his book conveniently missing from the room.

“No idea, your mother told me that Eleri would come to tell us while she dealt with whatever is going on,” Colin said, settling in an armchair.

“Well then,” Alivia said, trying to come up with a way to entertain them all until Eleri arrived, “anyone up for a game of go fish while we wait?”

“Why not,” Nyx said, making a deck of cards appear on the floor.

Alivia sat down on the floor and began to shuffle them while Colin, Nyx, and Esther joined her to form a circle. The game began on Esther’s turn after Alivia gave each of them seven cards, and lasted for the good part of a half hour, with Esther somehow winning almost every game, before Eleri arrived at the house.

“Who would have thought that some of the most powerful warriors in Prythian would be sitting on the ground playing go fish,” Eleri commented from the hallway.

“Well we had to find something to do while you took your sweet time coming here,” Nyx said, reclining back on his hands with an easy grace.

“Funny,” Eleri said as she sat down next to Esther, her auburn hair glowing in the sunlight.

“So, what news do you bring from your mother?” Nyx asked.

“She had a vision of a portal, much like the one from ten years ago,” Eleri said, “not only that but she saw the figure of fire and wind again. Aunt Feyre wants us here where the wards are the strongest.”

“Why aren’t Siana and Ivan here then?” Alivia asked.

“Siana is training and Ivan is protected in the house of wind with Aunt Nesta, they are safe where they are,” Eleri said.

“So we are supposed to sit around and wait?” Colin asked.

“Yes, until a solution can be found we are to remain here,” Eleri said.

“Well then, do you want to join our game, we could use some help against the force that is Esther,” Alivia asked.

“I would love to,” Eleri said.

“Here, take my place for this round,” Nyx offered, standing up from the ground “I have to use the bathroom.”

“Cool,” Eleri said, plopping herself down in his spot and looking through his hand, “Who's up next?”

“I am,” Esther exclaimed, looking down at her hand, “ Colin do you have a three?”

“Nope, go fish,” he responded.

“Aww,” Esther said, rummaging around the pile of cards in the middle before letting out a scream.

Eleri jumped into action immediately, grabbing Esther and pulling to the other side of the room. Alivia moved at the same time and grabbed a poker from beside the fireplace and began to move the cards away from the spot where Esther’s hand was while Colin stood tense in front of Esther and Eleri.

When all the cards had been moved away Alivia stood frozen, staring at the glowing mark on the floor before her. “By the cauldron,” she whispered, unable to take her eye from it, “it’s practically identical to the marks from ten years ago.”

“No way,” Eleri said, “We need to get out of here. Now.”

More marks began appearing as the four of them scrambled toward the hallway. It was of no use though as a barrier formed, trapping them in the room. Alivia desperately tried to break through it, her syphons glowing bright as she pushed her magic against it.

Nothing changed, not even as Nyx ran into view and attempted to break the shield from the outside, failing as his magic simply bounced back at him. The shield continued to remain in place even when Feyre and Rhysand winnowed into the hallway and joined their son in attempting to break through.

Esther was sobbing in Eleri’s arms and desperately trying to get to her mother and father, whose panicked shouts could be heard through the impenetrable barrier. 

When she realized that nothing could be done to get them out Alivia wrapped herself and her wings around Eleri and Esther, desperate to protect them in any way she could. 

Colin soon joined them and Alivia closed her eyes and wrapped her wing around him, pulling him in closer. A fleeting hope that perhaps they might still have each other in whatever place the portal took them too.

As the light to the point that it nearly blinded Alivia even through her closed eyelids she heard a final frantic call from her Aunt before the world went silent around her.

When she opened her eyes, Alivia saw hundreds of glowing threads around her, weaving together to form the very fabric of reality. 

Her attention was pulled back to the people falling with her by a tug on her arm as some invisible force ripped Eleri and Colin away from her and Esther and into a different thread. She desperately reached for them but a separate force kept her locked on the path of the string, unable to do anything but watch.

When Alivia saw them vanish from this place between worlds she clutched Esther closer to her chest as the blinding light returned and sucked them back into their world.

Though it was a far different world than the one they lived in, for in their long fall down the thread they had pulled back into a time when a rage filled beast burst in the huntress’s house screaming, “MURDERERS!”


	5. A New World or Is It?

As the light cleared from around them, Ayden began to scan his surroundings for potential dangers or clues to their location. Before he could see much of anything the sound of sobbing drew his attention to the far side of the clearing. 

He turned to look and saw a female illyrian crouched before a sobbing child, softly whispering words of comfort before pulling the little girl in for a hug. Only letting go when the wind shifted and blew Ayden and Elea’s scents towards her, alerting the female of their presence.

She looked up, studying Elea in her finery before looking at him with a curious stare. Beside him, Elea gently tugged on the sleeve of his tunic, before tapping on his arm three times, a sign that she wanted to speak through their minds.

Ayden let a piece of his power gently brush against her mental walls, looking for an entrance in. When he found the entrance Ayden entered into the small chamber she had opened for him. On the other side of the clearing the female was rising from the ground, one hand holding the child’s and the other reaching for a dagger on the belt around her hips. 

_The female’s wings,_ Elea said, _they're illyrian. Do you think that this could be your homeworld?_

_Possibly, both of them, the older female mostly, spark memories._

_I’m not surprised, she certainly looks interested in you. Not in a romantic way, but more in the way of, ‘you look like someone I knew a long time ago.’_

_I don't know._ Ayden said having seen far too many disappointments to trust this one, _even thought she seemed familiar, looks were often deceiving._

 _Well don’t get down yet, we haven’t even introduced ourselves._ Elea said, standing completely at ease despite the dagger in the female’s hand. _You want me to use your real name, in case she might know you?_

_Go for it, first names only and no titles though. I don’t trust her yet._

_Of course, how reckless do you think I am._

_Very, in all the best ways._ Ayden said before pulling out of her mind and promptly receiving a glare from Elea.

“Hello,” Elea said in a cheery voice, “my name’s Elea and this is my friend Ayden. Sorry for surprising you, we happened to get unwillingly taken through a portal that led us here.”

“You were taken through a portal too?” The female wearly asked, “What did it look like?”

“Wyrd marks all over the ground, a clear impenetrable shield around us, and then a flash of light before it teleported us here. Have you seen anything like it?” Elea said, her head slightly tilted to the side as she watched the female.

“Yes, a portal just like that took us here, just minutes before you actually,” she said, looking them over, “my name is Alivia by the way.”

“Well Alivia it is a pleasure to meet you, and I wish it could have been under better circumstances,” Elea said, “you wouldn’t happen to know where we are, would you? You see when we went through the portal we happened to fall from the threads of our world and into yours, so we happen to be quiet lost right now”

“I have a suspicion of where we are, but why should I trust you?” Alivia asked, “for all I know you could be invaders who are seeking to take and destroy this world.”

“Why don’t we share our memories then, show each other how we got here as a way to prove that neither or us teleported on purpose,” Elea suggested.

“How do you suggest we do that?” Alivia asked.

“I have the power to peer into other’s minds and read their thoughts and memories or share my own,” Ayden said.

“You're a daemati,” Alivia stated.

“If that is your name for a mind reader than that is what I am,” Ayden said, “But I promise you I will not enter your mind without permission, and even then I will only look at the memory you show me and show you the memory you need as proof our our sincerity.”

“Make a bargain with me,” Alivia said, “swear it so that should you break your word you suffer a painful fate.”

“I will swear to all that I just said, if and only if you swear to show me a true memory of what happened to bring you here to this very time and place,” Ayden said.

“Agreed,” Alivia said.

With her agreement Ayden felt a tingling on his right wrist and when he turned it over a single star was inked on his skin. 

Following through with the bargain Ayden carefully went towards Ayden’s mind and brushed against her metal shields. When he entered he found himself in a tiny space, a very different place than the open chamber that Elea allowed him into.

 _I’m going to show you my memory first,_ Ayden said, before sending her his memory spanning from the appearance of the first wyrd mark to seeing her across the clearing _._

 _You told the truth,_ Alivia said after a moment, _so let me show you mine._

She allowed him to see how she was playing with the child, whose name she blocked from memory, not that Ayden blamed her for it, when the girl found a wyrd mark under the pile of cards. Quickly everything fell into chaos, as people moved into defensive positions and Alivia moved to see what spooked the child.

However what truly drew Ayden’s attention was when Alivia showed him the scene of her cousin, Aunt, and Uncle trying to break through the barrier. Ayden almost jumped out of her mind in shock as he saw how familiar their faces were.

They were the faces of his parents and brother, the three faces from his homeworld that he had first painted when he arrived in Terrasen, and the only three faces from his past that he clearly remembered. His instincts had been right, this female was familiar because she was one of his elder cousins.

As the memory came to an end Ayden pulled out of her mind immediately, both uncomfortable with the small space and fearful that she might see his thoughts and question him and his motives.

“Well?” Elea said.

“You told the truth, we both were taken from our homes and brought here against our will,” Alivia said.

“Well then, I believe I know a way to get us out of this, however I will need a few things first. Namely the current date and the wyrd marks of your world,” Elea said.

“Why would you need that?” Alivia asked, the position relaxed now that it was established that they were on the same side.

“To create a wyrd portal that will return all of us home of course,” Elea said, “that is unless you can simply walk home then the portal will only be for some of us and make my job a whole lot easier.”

“I’m afraid I can’t help with either of those, not right now at least,” Alivia said.

“Why would that be?” Ayden asked.

“I know where we are, but not when, or rather exactly when,” Alivia said, “we are in the Spring Court, but a muted version of it, which leads me to believe we are within a fifty year period of time when a great evil ruled this land and took most of the power of our High Lords.”

“Well then, how can we narrow the time frame down,” Elea asked.

“By traveling to the manor of the High Lord of Spring. Depending on what we find there I can find a closer guess to when we are,” Alivia said.

“Good,” Elea said, “Let's set them off, the sooner we find them the better.”

“Give me a moment and then we can go,” Alivia said, before turning to the child who was still holding her hand, “hey, were going to go on a treasure hunt to find a way back to your mom and dad, do you want to come with us,” Alivia asked as she crouched on the ground in front of the little girl.

“We are going to see mommy and daddy again?” the little girl asked.

“Yep, it’s going to take a little bit of time and a whole lot of walking, but we're going to find a few clues that will lead us back to them.”

“Ok,” the little girl said, before continuing to ask Alivia questions.

While they were talking with each other, Ayden brushed up against Elea’s shield to see if she would let him in.

 _Something wrong,_ Elea asked, _you got pale all of a sudden while sharing your memories._

 _I saw my family in Alivia’s vision,_ Ayden said, drawing his attention away from his cousin and towards Elea’s concerned face, _they were trying to break through the portal, trying to save the people stuck inside, because Alivia is my cousin and I think the child with her is my sister._

 _Oh, well that complicates things._ Elea said, her eyes flicking to the two females who were still quietly talking. _Are we going to fully tell them your suspicions or let the truth come out on its own?_

 _Let’s keep this between us for now. I don’t know how Alivia would take this, after all we have only known each other for a few minutes._ Ayden said with a sigh, unsure how to make this work. 

_We could simply return to her time with her and meet your family that way._ Elea suggested. _Let your parents and brother confirm the bond that you share._

 _That could work._ Ayden said with a faint smile.

_Good, now we have a little adventure ahead of us, dear friend. Are you ready to explore your home for the first time in ten years?_

_I would say lead the way, but it seems the only person who knows the way around here is Alivia._

_Well then, I suppose we should stop speaking in our minds, because she is currently looking right at us, and I think she knows what we are doing._

_And what would that be._

_Having a wonderful conversation with each other._ Elea said, smiling at him before turning her focus to Alivia.

“Sorry for that, we wanted to give you a bit of privacy while you were talking and ended up getting a bit carried away with our conversation,” Elea said.

“Don’t worry about it, I live with daemati so it isn’t unusual for me to see that,” Alivia said, “I’m assuming you two are ready to go then.”

“We are,” Ayden said.

“Good, just follow the path this way and we should get to our destination in no time,” Alivia said before leading them out of the clearing and into the dense forest beyond.


End file.
